Junto a ti (TodoDeku) One-shot
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: Fic basada del pequeño doujinshi subido en el twitter de @ hazime 1 y en el grupo de FB: TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones] Traducción al español: Laura Yang Edición de: Paola Ordoñez Adaptación: Yoru Phantomhive La historia comienza en la batalla contra Stain y lo que hubiera pasado si Todoroki hubiera llegado tarde para salvar a sus compañeros.


No había podido salvarlo… no pudo devolverle el favor. Si tan solo no hubiera tardado tanto en encontrar su ubicación, habría llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, para ser un héroe, para ser su héroe… Aún podía recordar esa noche, la que por siempre sería la peor de su vida.

El aire se sentía viciado entre los fragores de la lucha, los **_Noumus_** atacaban las cercanías de aquella pequeña ciudad. La gente huía desesperada, tratando de escapar de la destrucción y buscar la salvación bajo el resguardo de los héroes pero él no se atrevió a detenerse ayudarlos, alguien más lo necesitaba y cada segundo podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, así que apretó los puños tratando de no distraerse en el camino y con la preocupación constante de que aquel mensaje a medias de Midoriya, solo podía significar que se encontraba en graves problemas, apresuró sus pasos, sabiendo que su presencia era requerida.

Vagó desesperado entre varios callejones oscuros cerca de la ubicación que Midoriya le había enviado, pero por mucho que corría no parecía encontrar el lugar adecuado. No fue hasta que un grito desgarrador inundo el aire que supo donde exactamente se desarrollaba la pelea. Conocía el sonido de aquella voz que no paraba de rasgar el aire, era Midoriya que gritaba como si le arrancaran el alma. Shoto sintió como si le estrujarán el corazón y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel lugar y lo que encontró lo dejo helado; incapaz de pronunciar algo o despegar su vista de aquella grotesca escena. Entre Iida y Stain **_El asesino de héroes,_** se encontraba Midoriya, que se había colocado entre los dos para convertirse en un escudo humano y proteger así, a su compañero y amigo. Las dagas de Stain no tardaron en atravesar su espalda y antes de que Shoto pudiera lanzar la primera ráfaga de fuego sin herir a Midoriya y Iida en el camino, Stain en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesó a Midoriya con su katana haciendo que éste se arqueara de dolor y profiriera un lastimero grito.

— ¡Midoriya!—gritaron tanto Shoto como Iida, al ver como su amigo había recibido todo el daño. Y Todoroki perdió la calma, uso el hielo para cercarlo pero Stain se levantó de un brincó con el cuerpo de Midoriya en una mano y cuando Shoto estuvo a punto de lanzarle una ráfaga de fuego, Stain le lanzó el cuerpo para evadir su ataque. Shoto ni siquiera intento esquivarlo, lo atrapó en el aire y cayó de espaldas con él. Su cuerpo había amortiguado la caída de ambos y Stain aprovechó para escapar de ahí brincando, apoyándose de los marcos de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos.

Shoto se quejó por el impactó de su hazaña y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a Midoriya encima de él.

—Midoriya… Midoriya…—comenzó a llamarlo frenéticamente y sus manos temblaron sopesando si debía retirarle los cuchillos de su espalda o debía dejárselos hasta que llegará la asistencia médica.

—Todoroki… kun— susurró Midoriya con voz lánguida y sangre en la boca. Sus ojos vidriosos y cansados lo miraban, aun así tuvo la fuerza para erguirse y verlo de frente.

—No, Shoto… Shoto Kun— se corrigió evocando una triste sonrisa. —Tendría que haberte llamado más veces por tu nombre… Me gusta, tú me gustas… lamento no haberlo dicho antes…Shoto…—y se inclinó para besarlo pero antes de que sus labios llegarán a siquiera tocarlo, Midoriya se desplomó hacia un lado y Todoroki supo que ya no respiraba.

Rápidamente se irguió para acunarlo entre sus brazos y luego de palmear un par de veces la mejilla de Midoriya supo que éste ya no iba a despertar jamás. Él, así como estaba, hincado en el piso sin soltar el cuerpo de su amigo, pegó su frente con la de él y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras asió su cuerpo con fuerza. Entonces sintió como si todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida se debiera a su simple existencia, como si las personas que se relacionaban con él y lo amaban resultarán heridos por su culpa; como si estuviera maldito.

Entonces, gritó como nunca lo había hecho, dejando que su dolor y sus lágrimas salieran libremente de él y se materializaran en forma de enormes pilares de hielo que lo rodearon; bloqueando cualquier acceso. Se encerró ahí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que llegaron los héroes profesionales que tardaron en abrirse camino a través de aquella tumba congelada que él había convocado y cuando llegaron, lo encontraron hincado sin dejar de abrazar el cadáver de su amigo. Estaba inmóvil, petrificado en su mismo hielo y con la mirada vacía, cualquier intento que hicieron los héroes profesionales para acercarse a él, resultó en vano. Shoto a pesar de estar en ese estado catatónico, atacaba de forma mecánica a cualquiera que intentará acercarse. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero letales a pesar del grave estado de hipotermia en el que se encontraba; se negaba a entregar el cadáver de Midoriya. Tuvieron que inducirle el desmayó para que ambos pudieran ser llevados al hospital, aunque nada había que hacer con el joven pupilo de All Might, quien al enterarse de la noticia quedó devastado.

A partir de ahí, Shoto estuvo internado en el hospital. No pudo asistir al funeral de Midoriya y aunque hubiera podido tampoco deseaba estar ahí. Estaba apenado por lo sucedido y sentía que no merecía estar en ese lugar ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a sus compañeros o a la madre de Midoriya cuando no hizo nada para impedir que él muriera? Tan solo se había quedado ahí, inmóvil, mientras Stain lo mataba y huía. Sus maestros y compañeros lo visitaron casi a diario, trataban de dejarle en claro que su ayuda había salvado a Iida pero para ser sincero Shoto ni siquiera había pensado en él. En cuanto vio a Midoriya herido, olvido ser profesional y dejó que sus sentimientos nublarán su juicio. Un error que a opinión de su padre, era una vergüenza para la empresa de **_Endeavor._** Así que antes de que se corriera el rumor y Shoto se volviera un jugoso tema para la prensa, lo mandó a vivir a un pequeño pueblo en lo que "se enfriaban las cosas" y luego, mandaría de regreso por él. Shoto ni siquiera se quejó por la decisión de su padre aunque eso significará que no podría visitar a su madre. De cualquier forma, no deseaba que ella lo viera así; la mente de su madre era tan frágil como el cristal y era mejor no molestarla con sus problemas.

Fuyumi, su hermana mayor, trató de defenderlo ante la decisión de su padre de enviarlo a otro lugar pero Shoto la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien de esa forma y él estaba de acuerdo. Su hermana, sin estar del todo convencida, le hizo prometer que la llamaría una vez al día para contarle como se encontraba o sin excusa, iría por él para traerlo de regreso. Shoto aceptó aunque en el fondo deseaba estar solo; necesitaba pensar sobre lo que había sucedido y si era posible encontrar la paz para perdonarse y seguir adelante.

El pueblo que su padre había elegido para él, recibía el nombre de **_Tsuki no Tamashi,_** también conocido como "el pueblo que atrapó el alma de la luna". Shoto tuvo que hacer dos escalas para llegar a su destino, primero un viaje en avión y luego un largo y cansado viaje en tren, que tan solo lo acerco a unas horas de su camino verdadero. Su residencia ya estaba arreglada, viviría solo en una pequeña y modesta casa a orillas del bosque. Un lugar retirado de las actividades del pueblo pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Shoto pudiera acceder a él para ir al Konbini* y llenar su despensa. Llegó durante la noche para no llamar la atención y evitar las miradas curiosas de los habitantes del pueblo. El taxista que lo llevaría ya lo esperaba afuera de la estación del tren y al verlo, lo reconoció como el chico que se había desempeñado con excelencia en el festival deportivo de la Academia de Héroes. Shoto de haber podido hubiera tomado otro medio para llegar a su destino pero no había otra opción, así que dejo parlotear al taxista libremente hasta que tocó el tema del **_asesino de héroes_** Stain. Y si no fuera porque ya habían llegado al que sería su nuevo hogar, hubiera caminado toda la noche de ser necesario. No deseaba tocar el tema, lo ponía demasiado sensible y de mal humor; se sentía culpable de no haber podido salvar a la persona que lo había salvado y también, a la que secretamente había amado.

Sí, nadie sabía eso, no entendían por qué el dolor de perderlo le había afectado tanto. Nadie se imaginó que no solo admiraba a Midoriya si no también que lo amaba. Tenían poco de conocerse pero desde aquel día en el Festival Deportivo o tal vez antes, algo se había empezado a revolver en su interior y se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro no podía dejar de verlo. La manera en la que se esforzaba a pesar de sus limitaciones, la pasión con la que defendía su sueño de ser héroe y sobre todo la forma en la que se había preocupado por é, había conmovido su corazón lo suficiente para abrirse y mostrarle lo mejor de sí mismo; fue cuando Shoto lo entendió: que Midoriya no era solo un amigo sino la persona a la que quería dirigir su sentimientos.

Pero no pudo decirle nada, a pesar de que él se le había confesado al final, no pudo decirle que sentía lo mismo por él y eso era lo que más lamentaba…

/Urp3xUQnqvM

Pasó un año desde lo sucedido. En aquel tiempo, Shoto vivió recluido en su propia casa y poco sabían de él, los habitantes del pueblo. Si salía era porque era meramente indispensable y eso provocó que los niños crearan rumores acerca de su existencia; muchos lo describían como el espíritu de un joven atormentado y otros tantos como un demonio que te convertía en hielo si te veía. Por lo que comenzó a ser tradición que en Obon (Día de muertos) los pequeños se retaran para tocar a su puerta y hacerlo salir para encararlo. A Shoto no le molestaba aquello, incluso pareció divertirle que crearan esas historias acerca de su persona pero el Obon le hacía recordar a Midoirya y prefería no ser molestado ese día en especial, por eso cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, prefirió ignorarlo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Y así hubiera continuado de no ser que los niños parecían insistentes en hacerlo salir, tocando el timbre de forma molesta y continúa. Shoto soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta decidido a pedirles que se detuvieran pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a una anciana de estatura pequeña, cubierta por una larga y abrigadora capa que le cubría la mitad del rostro, en una de sus manos sostenía una canasta de manzanas y en otra un quinqué en donde ardía una pequeña vela.

— ¿Todororki-kun?— preguntó la vieja mujer con voz suave al verlo.

Al escuchar su nombre, frunció una ceja. Aquella voz le resultaba conocida pero no pudo reconocer de dónde.

—Soy yo ¿Puedo ayudarle?— preguntó ecuánime.

—He venido a entregarte esto— le extendió la canasta de frutas y el quinqué.

Shoto confundido tomó las cosas y las examinó con la vista.

—Disculpe pero… ¿Para qué es esto?—preguntó el joven.

La anciana sonrió debajo de su capa y le señaló el bosque fuera de su casa.

— ¿Sabes por qué a este pueblo le llaman **_Tsuki no Tamashi_**?— le preguntó la anciana caminando fuera del marco de la puerta.

Shoto no respondió y la dejo continuar.

—Este es el pueblo que atrapó el alma de la luna y cada día de Obon, la Luna se siente sola y pide la compañía de los espíritus en este día. Por ello, la gente de este lugar sabe que sus difuntos vendrán a hacer compañía a la Luna y llevan quinqués al bosque para alumbrar sus caminos, esperando que puedan visitarlos y verlos una vez más. ¿Así que… Todoroki-kun no tardes mucho, sí? Él te está esperando para que alumbres su camino como él iluminó el tuyo…— dijo la anciana, internándose al bosque en la oscuridad de la noche.

Shoto intentó alcanzarla pero su vista se clavó en los objetos que la anciana le había entregado. Tal vez era alguna clase de broma cruel por parte de los pobladores del pueblo pero ella había dicho "Él" ¿Y si se refería a Midoriya? Solo tenía una manera de averiguarlo. Así que sin pensarlo más, se internó en la parte profunda del bosque hasta donde nacía el lago, con la esperanza y el deseo, de que tal vez, por una noche podría ver una vez más a su amado y decirle por fin, lo que no había podido hace un año. Shoto fue consciente que tal vez era ingenuo pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que volvía a sentir esperanza, por lo que debía tratar aunque eso le implicará una decepción mayor.

Encontró un roble de buen tamaño y ahí se sentó con el quinqué entre sus manos, alzó su rostro para aspirar el frío aire de la noche y recuperar el aliento perdido en su carrera. Espero alrededor de una hora y en varias ocasiones tuvo que hacer uso de su **_quirk_** para calentar su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando la luz del quinqué brilló de forma cegadora y frente a él, apareció Midoriya con su brillante sonrisa. Vestía un cómico y lindo traje de fantasma pero aquello no le importó a Shoto, estaba tan feliz de verlo que se quedó inmóvil y sin una palabra en la boca.

—Todoroki-kun ¿Ya ha pasado un año, verdad?— preguntó Izuku con su típica voz alegre, regresando a Shoto a la realidad, que al fin pudo reaccionar y se lanzó a abrazarlo, temiendo que cuando lo hiciera Midoriya desapareciera de sus brazos como un sueño pero no sucedió, podía sentir su cuerpo que aunque frío, sintió tranquilidad al contacto.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte, no sabes cuánto— alcanzó a pronunciar Shoto envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Yo también te extrañe…—le susurró Izuku al oído.—Shoto.

Duraron un buen tiempo así, abrazados y luego Izuku un tanto apenado, lo soltó y se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Y cómo has estado…? ¿Te va bien en la academia?— preguntó de forma torpe.

Shoto guardo silencio, se encontraba apenado y bajó su mirada a la altura del piso. Izuku que pareció darse cuenta, enarcó una ceja y lo miró un momento.

— ¿Sucedió algo?— preguntó confundido.

—Moriste— pensó Shoto.

— ¿Dejaste tu sueño de ser héroe por mi culpa?— preguntó preocupado Midoriya.

—Yo… lo lamento tanto—dijo Shoto cubriéndose la cara. — Cuando más me necesitaste yo no pude salvarte… Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…—

—Shoto…—susurró Midoriya y lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo. Pasó su mano entre sus cabellos, tratando de consolarlo y sorprendido se dio cuenta que él lloraba.

—No pude hacer nada por ti—lloró Shoto.

—Claro que lo hiciste, tú viniste por mí. Eso me hizo muy feliz— sonrió Midoriya con un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta pero…— continuó— me haría muy feliz si pudieras volverte un héroe por los dos.

Todoroki abrió grande los ojos y sonrió de lado.

—Debí saber que eso querrías…—río Shoto.

Midoriya se separó de él y ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, uno a lado del otro observando la noche y cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a acercarse, el fuego del quinqué se hizo pequeño.

—…Lo siento, ya casi es la hora de irme— dijo Midoriya mirando de reojo la luz del quinqué.

Todoroki suspiró, no quería que él se fuera, aún tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sobre todo darle una respuesta por su confesión pero Midoriya se le adelantó y se levantó del piso. Se acercó hacia él y tocó su mejilla para atraer su rostro hacia él para besarlo y él le correspondió, esperando que con ese beso pudiera transmitirle los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

—Aunque no te vea, aunque no esté contigo. Eres mi compañero por lo que si estiras tu mano yo la alcanzaré…— escuchó la voz de Midoriya en su mente mientras se besaban y gradualmente, con la luz del nuevo día, Midoriya desapareció aunque sus palabras jamás lo harían porque cada una de ellas había tocado en lo profundo del alma de Shoto.

—Hasta el próximo año… Izuku—pronunció Shoto antes de volver a su casa en el pueblo. Se sentía expiado y con una nueva motivación para salir adelante, sabiendo que la persona que más amaba estaría siempre a su lado a través de los recuerdos y sueños que compartían.


End file.
